descolefandomcom-20200213-history
UP test 2: A sequel
Greetings, my name is Wattz2000, though, typically people just call me Wattz, and I am an administrator here as Last Level. As you can see from my list to the left, I enjoy several different games and have been a fan for a long while. Though the first video game I ever played was Pokémon Snap, the first video game that I'' owned was my copy of ''Paper Mario. Paper Mario still remains to be my personal favorite video game I have played – most-likely due to nostalgia. : P In regards to my gaming experience, I have several other favorite series. Typically, I enjoy several traditional RPGs, puzzle games, a little action-adventure, and even some 2D-platforming games. The series I've become the most fond of are most definitely Professor Layton, Golden Sun, Fallout, and The Legend of Zelda among several others of course. ---- For a little history lesson, I initially edited a similar wiki, the Video Game Wiki, which had a small yet busy community. Eventually, however, the wiki was to merge with Wikia's Gaming hub. Though, the wiki's merge was shot down several times before an actual merge would go underway. Though, the merge did not finish due to "un-enthused" administration of Encyclopedia Gamia. The outcome of which led co-founder Jazzi and myself to this wiki's creation. ---- As for other wiki's I visit and edit, a list can be found below. Though the list mentions the wiki's I've actually contributed to and help administrate, the list features a few wikis that I don't necessarily edit anymore. Typically, the wikis I edit at include gaming wikis of some of my favorite series or wikis about games that I've played and enjoyed and do not want the wiki to die out. The central gaming wikis one would find me on are the ''Professor Layton'' Wiki, MarioWiki, and of course, here at Last Level. In addition to gaming wikis, I also edit a few wikis regarding artists involved in jazz/standards. However, the only one of those that I regularly still contribute to is the Frank Sinatra Wiki. Another notable wiki I edit is the Monobook Wiki. Here, any Wikia user can request a Monobook theme to be made for their wiki(s). We encourage any user to request what they want, so long as it follows our guidelines. Please feel free to check out our wiki's work while you stop by. : ). :Feel free to browse other wikis I've edited. * Conspiracy Wiki * Frank Sinatra Wiki * Last Level * MarioWiki * Michael Bublé Wiki * Monobook Wiki * Nat King Cole Wiki * ''Pokémon'' Wiki * ''Professor Layton'' Wiki ---- }}" style="background-color: }; color: }; width: };" |- | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | ; NES * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Super Mario Bros./''Duck Hunt'' (3 Copies) * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Mario Bros. 3 (2 Copies) * Yoshi (2 copies) * Yoshi's Cookie ; SNES * Donkey Kong Country 1 (2 copies) * Donkey Kong Country 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3 * Super Mario World * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Wario's Woods * Mario Paint * Secret of Evermore * Sunset Riders * Super Mario All Stars + Super Mario World * Super Mario Kart * Super Metroid * Super Scope 6 * Super Street Fighter II * Tetris Attack * Turtles IV ; N64 * Pokemon Puzzle League * Hey you, Pikachu! * Golden Eye * Diddy Kong Racing * Pokemon Stadium * Pokemon Stadium 2 * Perfect Dark * Yoshi's Story * Banjo-Kazooie * Pokemon Snap * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine * Super Smash Bros. * Paper Mario * Mario Party 1 * Mario Party 3 * Mario Kart 64 * Mario Golf (N64) * Super Mario 64 ; GCN * Animal Crossing * Baten Kaitos * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Luigi's Mansion * Mario Kart Double Dash!! * Mario Kart Double Dash!! bonus disc * Mario Party 5 * Mario Party 6 * Mario Party 7 * Mario Power Tennis * Paper Mairo: The Thousand Year Door * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness * Pokémon Colosseum * Sonic Heroes * Soul Caliber II * Super Mario Sunshine * Super Monkey Ball 2 * Super Smash Bros. Melee * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * Viewtiful Joe ; PlayStation * Crono Trigger * Final Fantasy VII * Final Fantasy XII * Gauntlet Legends * Legend of the Dragoon * Megaman Legends * Parasite Eve * Resident Evil 2 * Soulblade * Street Fighter Alpha * Tenchu: Stealth Assassin ; PlayStation 2 * Dark Cloud * Dragon Quest 13 * Final Fantasy X * Final Fantasy XII * Kingdom Hearts * Metal Gear Solid: The Essential Collection * Xeno Saga * Xeno Saga 2 * Valkyrie Profile 2 ; Xbox 360 * Lego Batman * Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * ''Fallout 3 * Fallout: New Vegas * Soul Caliber IV ; PC * Fallout: A Post-Nuclear Role-Playing Game * Fallout 2: A Post-Nuclear Role-Playing Game * Fallout 3 * Fallout: New Vegas * Fallout Tactics: A Post-Nuclear Combat Game * Lego Star Wars | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | ; Game Boy * Dr. Mario (GB) * Mario Golf (GB) * Pokémon Silver * Super Mario Land * Wario Land * Wario Land 3 ; GBA * Golden Sun * Golden Sun: The Lost Age * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * Mario Party Advanced * Mario Party E * Pokémon FireRed ; Nintendo DS * Animal Crossing: Wild World * Big Brain Academy * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day * Brain Age2: More Training in Minutes a Day * Chrono Trigger (DS) * Clubhouse Games * CrossworDS * Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime * Final Fantasy 3 * Game & Watch Collection * Game & Watch Collection 2 * Geometry Wars: Galaxies * Golden Sun: Dark Dawn * Jump Super Stars * Kirby Superstar Ultra * Lock's Quest * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Mario Kart DS * Mario Party DS * Metroid Prime Hunters * Meteos * N+ * Nintendogs Lab & Friends * Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations * Picross DS * Pokémon Trozei * Pokémon Pearl * Professor Layton and the Curious Village * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future * Professor Layton and the Last Specter * Scribblenauts * Star Fox: Command * Space Invaders Extreme * Super Mario 64 DS * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * The World Ends With You * WarioWare Touched * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour * Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! world Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia ; DSi Ware * Flipnote Studio * Photo Dojo * Wario Ware Snapped ; Nintendo 3DS * Lego Star Wars III * Mario Kart 7 * Super Mario 3D Land * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D ; Wii * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Mairo Party 8 * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Super Paper Mario * Mario Kart Wii * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Mario All Stars Limited Edition ; Virtual Console * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Paper Mario ; Sega Genesis * Captain America and the Avengers * Gunstar Heroes * Mortal Kombat 3 * Ranger X * Rocket Knight Adventures * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ; Sega Dreamcast * Crazy Taxi * Soul Caliber |} __NOEDITSECTION__